The remains of a Rebel Rocker
by Selestria
Summary: AU- Draco MAlfoy finds a new way to live, join a band, flunk out of school and get kicked out of your house. What could be better?
1. Default Chapter

- I thought of this out of the blue, it has nothing to do with the timeline but I thought it would be interesting if Draco became a rebel Goth. Bare with me, and hope you are amused with the workings of my mind.-

**The Remains of a Rebel Rocker**

_They were always lies in my eyes, the way they had talked to me with such concern, as if they really cared. I knew my father didn't care much about me, so as long as I obeyed him he wouldn't be as hard on me. My mother was always harsh against every standard I tried to obtain. Back then I never had true friends_, _they were only associated as classmates. I was alone then, and still alone now, but I learned something from my time with my soul attached to the strings of the burgundy guitar._

I always faked who I really was to my parents, to my classmates and at first to myself. Yet deep down I knew that everything I did wasn't worth the price I did them for. I needed something more than what that school had to offer, I needed to feel something, anything. So I left one day when I was about fourteen, it was during the summer where I would meet a group of people who would change my life forever.

"I'm going out!" I said and walked toward the door. There had been a fight with my father. It was just a petty quarrel, but I was sick of ever_y_thing he tried to blame me for so I walked to the door and opened it. Before I was out the door I heard my mother yell back, 'come back when my attitude was more of a man then a pesky little child.'

Their words always hurt me in more ways then I let on. I only wore the clothes that hung tightly against my body. During the last year I had grown taller, and thankfully more muscular. Yet these features would not help me through the coldest night during the summer. I needed to think of things other than what my life was really about, whether it was worth living among others who wished nothing more than to be rid of me.

As I walked down the deserted filthy roads of the lower city, I wanted to know what was out there, to know if there could ever be something more out there for me. I trotted along as one condemned, and I knew I must have looked pathetic. Then I saw them coming down the other side of the street. There were three guys an one girl from what I could tell. I couldn't really see what they really looked like because they hadn't yet hit the light from the post. Yet I could tell they were Goths, supposedly the true forms of the dark art, but everyone knew that was a legend of the past.

Goths used only the dark arts, but I never really spent much time with one to know what they were really like. To be honest I have never spent anytime with a Goth but I had dreamed of living as one once. As they walked past the light I saw what they were wearing, in my mind at first I thought they were just dirty rags sewn together. I tried contain my arrogant laughter, but a snicker managed to escape, and I regretted it the instant it fell off my lips.

They all glared in my direction, each mumble something to each other. Then they began to follow me, I knew I was outnumbered but at this point I felt no point in running. They snickered behind my back, I continued to walk aimlessly. Then I felt someone tap my shoulder, I expected the worst, but the hit never came. I saw her then, the other guys had fallen back. She looked at me with determination flashes all through her features.

I froze as I truly looked at her, she was completely captivating. From her long wavy black hair to her sparkling golden eyes that stood out from the black eye makeup that was painted on. Even with a scowl on her face she looked absolutely breath taking. Yet my ogling would soon be at a halt when the back of her hand met my forehead. I grunted from the mild pain that shot through my forehead.

"So what was the laughing about, huh?" She asked with deep sarcasm in her tone. She shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she waited for my reply.

"I...I, um.." Was all that I could get out. The guys who stood behind began to laugh aloud.

"That tells me so much," She said out of agitation. One of the guys walked up to us and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world. My anger was beginning to boil inside me, but I only raised my eyebrow as if in confusion.

"You scared him to a complete loss of words," He told her, I noticed he had a thick accent, Romanian perhaps. He had short onyx colored hair that spiked out in every direction and his eyes were gray. He wore a shredded up black T-shirt that fell just before his waist. "Jezebel, I think you frightened the boy to death." Her only acknowledgment was a grunt of annoyance. He then grabs my shoulder as a friendly gesture, I froze from the touch. He noticed and quickly took his hand away, smiled at me then gave a nod.

"Sorry about the intrusion, Jezebel just has her moments that scare us all. The real question was if you were laughing at us?" He said with a serious face, but there was amusement in his eyes, " I can see from the outfit your one of those high bred children. I find it amusing that you are alone this late at night."

"Well maybe I felt in the mood for a walk to get some fresh air," I grew tense as I saw from the corner of my eye the other two guys approaching. He then turned to the girl, Jezebel and whispered something. She took a step back looked at his with bewilderment, her eyes wide.

"Your not serious, you couldn't possibly be thinking..." She then raised her arms over her head let out a frustrated sigh, crossed the street and proceeded down a dark alleyway. He laughed out loud at her reaction, watched her go then turned back to me.

"Don't mind her, you don't seem that bad of a guy. So I'm going to give you an invitation to a gig me and some of my mates are going to have," He pulls a piece of paper out of his back pant pocket, " I suggest you go, its tomorrow at twelve. Directions are on the back. Bring some of your mates, maybe drop by on your walk for some fresh air." He chuckled at the last part and handed me the paper.

I looked down at it giving me the name of the band and the destination, I looked back up at him. He pulled a ciggie out from the back of his ear and put it to his lips, whispered a spell to his thumb and it went a flame. I stared in awe, not because fire was going out of his thumb but the way to all them that it was nothing different. He lit the stick and shook his thumb to extinguish the flame. He gave me a nod and started toward the dark alleyway. He stopped before entering the alley, as the other two went on, he turned back to me, "If you come into any problem tell them your with me. The name's Vlad."

He then turned and went on through that mysterious dark alley. I wanted to follow because of curiosity, but I didn't. I stood there staring across the street for a few more seconds before I headed back in the direction of my parents house. When I got back all the lights were out, as I had expected them to be. I opened the front door and went straight to my room. I lit a few candles and pulled out the piece of paper that I had stuffed in my pocket. I looked at it for a few minuets, before I put it down on my onyx colored desk. I then fell face first into my pillow where I fell asleep in mere seconds with some many thoughts in my head.


	2. Chapter 1

- If you haven't noticed, the writing in italics are from the future Draco. I didn't want to do a whole flashback kind of thing because honestly I'm to lazy to think ahead like that. I'm not completely sure where this is going but I hope you enjoy it. Or at least amused by it, either way it makes interesting reading material.-

**Chapter1**: **Let the show BEGIN!**

_I had dreamt that night of the girl that passed me on the streets, with her dark hair flowing in the wind. Back then I wished nothing more but to have her, now though I wish I had never met her. Thoughts of her filled my head, they still do today but for different reasons. Things have changed and mostly I have changed, but looking back on it now I know that when I went to that gig, it changed my whole world._

I woke up from a loud crash in the hall, it had sounded as if it were a broken vase or one of the servants heads landing into a side wall. In all honesty I didn't care, I sat up with my eyes still closed and put my head in my hands. Sharp pain shooting through my temples, and for that moment I wanted nothing more but to make my head explode.

A few minutes later I got off my bed, walked out of my door andheaded towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. I didn't care that I wore the clothes that I had on the night before, and this particular morning I didn't care how much my parents disapproved of it. I got to the kitchen, thankfully they weren't downstairs yet, I told one of the servants to make me breakfast. I sat in the nearest chair at the dining room table, and waited impatiently for my breakfast.

Finally the servant brought in my food ten minutes later, just as I began to scarf down my food he walks in. A scowl drown all over his face, he doesn't even look at me, he sits down in the opposite chair. He pulls out the paper from his robe pocket, and reads the first two pages while maneuvering food into his mouth. I watched him from my seat after I had finished my meal, and I wondered how that man that sat right in front of me to could make me hate him and at the same time make me respect him.

"Lucius, have you seen my necklace?" a voice that came from a well kept woman that stood at the head of the steps. Not even looking in the direction that she was yelling at, as she brushed off the robe that covered her night gown.

"And what necklace would that be, dear?" He asked punctuating the dear to emphasize how much he truly despised the woman.

I didn't pay anymore attention to their wonderful discussion I ate my food as fast as I possibly could and excused myself from the table. My family was never one for "spending time", truthfully I never knew what the meaning stood for. I ran up the stairs and stormed into my room. I picked out a comfortable outfit, dark blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt with a flaming skull printed on the chest. I left the room and took a warm shower. After I put on my clothes I decided to walk around the town, there was bound to be something to do there.

I picked up a set of keys off my dresser and some money out of the drawer. I looked at the piece of paper for a few seconds then picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket. I reached the center of town, and mostly just aimlessly walked around. I made my way to one of the many shops in the dark alleys of the lower part of town. I was basically window shopping looking at the rare ingredients, that's when I saw her again. Her raven colored hair was wrapped up into a tight bun with a slight ponytail hanging from the back of it. A few strands fell against her porcelain like cheeks, slightly covering her golden eyes that dazzled and frightened me. She wore a red and black sequenced leather corset and black ribbon laced skirt. It took me a couple seconds to remember her name, Jezebel.

I hid behind the large statue that sat in the center of the store, watching her scan through the items in the store not really picking anything up much. She walked to the register, and I grabbed something not knowing what I grabbed, and made my way toward the counter. I stood right next to her accidentally brushing my arm against her shoulder. I put whatever I was holding on top of the counter she turned to look at me then eyed the object I put down. No emotion was written on her face and she turned back to the man across the counter, who had to lazy eyes, and crossed her arms.

Seeing as she wasn't starting the conversation, I thought of the best pickup lines I had used and what I thought would be great in this situation. The only thing that came out was a squeaky voice, "HI" She turned and looked at me with her right eyebrow up wondering if it was really me who had squeaked. I cleared my throat and tried, " The name's Draco, I believe we me.."

"Yes I remember you, your that annoying prep that got invited to our first closing gig. I still cant believe that Vlad invited a high bred, Vlad inviting you is ridiculous." She picked up her things paid the man and walked out the door. Just before she closed the door she said, "Oh and enjoy those bull testicles, not that I want to know what your doing with them." I went to run after her but the cashier grabbed me by the arm and pointed to the jar with the floating genitals, I grabbed the jar and put it back in the pile. I slammed the door once I got out, looking both ways to find her. I had finally spotted her crossing into an alley.

I chased her down or at least I tried to chase her. There were so many winding alleys, I never knew there could be so many. Yet I was determined to chase after her, she finally stopped in front of a somewhat rotted down wooden door on the side of an old building. She knocked on the door, and put her belonging down and leaned against the wall. I walked slowly over toward her, she turned her head and saw me. She looked completely shocked that I was there.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" she said standing tall and crossed her arms across her chest. I was at a loss of words as I stared at her, she looked even sexier when she was angry.

"I just, I uh," I took a breath, "I don't know." She looked at me straight in the eyes. At that point I felt like a frightened small boy from the intensity of her gaze.

"Great now instead of just a prep your a stalker now too, that's just great," she said in disgust.

"Hey no I..." I tried to put two words together, after a few minuets, to even reply to that.

"HAH, you can't even come back with a reply. Your pathetic, a wannabe stalker prep who can't talk for shite." She stated with a devilish smirk, if I wasn't as angry as I was I would have thought it really cute.

"Well at least I'm not some wannabe superior Goth witch. For me at least I have some class," I threw back at her knowing that those words would bite me back in the arse. I stuck my foot in my mouth, but I didn't care, there was no way I was going to let her get away with those things she said. That was when she was speechless for a few seconds, her jaw dropped.

"Why you," was all she could get out, then I gave her a devilish grin.

"Oh look now who isn't able to talk," Just then the creaky door open slightly, I couldn't see anything thing past her but the room was dark. She picked up her bags off the ground and gave me a dark glare.

"You pathetic disgusting prick," She said before she walked into the door and slammed the door behind her. It shook to the point where I thought it would break into pieces. I couldn't believe it she thought I was disgusting, just like everyone else. I turned and walked in the direction that I came from.

I passed through any alley I saw, not sure of the direction and not caring at the same time. I thought of every curse in my vocabulary and screamed them inside my head, hoping they transcend into hers. I began to run past the few people that were around, I ran wherever my legs were leading me. Ran till my lungs felt as if they were on fire, I stopped to take a couple of breaths. I looked around and found myself in the center square of town, and I slouched down to the ground dodging glances of people who knew me and the one's who despised me.

__

I got back home a few hours later and ran up the stairs to my room. There was a elf already there fixing my bed. I picked him up by the back of his shirt and flung him out of the door, not caring what happened and slammed the door shut. Turned and looked at the mechanical clock that sat on top of my deskit read 8:30,two hours till Jezebel's gig. To hell with her then even if she is gorgeous, I was still invited and I'll go with or without her approval.

Headed toward the shower and stripped down to nothing, turned on the water. I stared at myself in the mirror, looking at every inch of myself. The lean muscle on my arms and my legs, my broadened shoulders and my abs that I worked hard for. Down to the line of hair that crawled towards my groin. Then I stared at my face, the strands of blond hair fell against my cheeks, the blue in my eyes and the slight dark bags that formed underneath them. I didn't understand why she found me so disgusting, why she didn't want me.

I walked into the cold shower thinking over the things that she told, everything that she told. When I got out of the shower I didn't even bother wrapping a towel around my waist and picked out the outfit I was to wear tonight.

I walked downstairs, wearing a gray and black T-shirt, Denim pants and a pair of black boots my friends had given me as a gag. I reached the kitchen and tried to grab something quick to eat when I bumped into him. He looked down at me, obviously disgusted at what I was wearing. I didn't care what he thought at that moment and just walked out the door.

When I reached town I pulled out the piece of paper that I had stuffed in my pocket before I left. Following the directions I tried to remember some of the things I passed in the alleys, but it was inevitable everything looked the same. I finally arrived at the place it said, I looked around confused. The place was completely barren with the exception of mice that ran past. The building was dark, no light could be seen, and all was silent.

I looked back at the piece of paper and looked at the number on the building, the numbers matched. Maybe it was some joke they played on me, bugger with the limey wanker. Then a filthy old geezer walked past me, I had to check to make certain that the place was the same as the paper told. I tapped him on the shoulder and he stopped but didn't turn around to look to see who it was. I walked in front of him and handed him the piece of paper. He pointed to the building, and I sighed, "But there's no one in the there."

He shook his head and pointed at the floor where there was a door that led to the cellar of the building. He handed back the piece of paper an walked on, I turned back towards the door and stood just in front of it. I opened it to be confronted by loud faded out music. I slowly made my way down the stone steps and found my self in a hallway.

__

The hall was dark and narrow, besides the neon blue lights that glowed between the crevices in the walls. Someone brushed past me, shoving me against the wall with their shoulder, not even noticing me as they continued walking. My hands grazed against the wall, it was smooth and padded down with soft fabric. I kept walking forward letting my fingers touch the wall, in a way to make sure I was going the right way. The music was blasting by the time I reached the doors. The leather covered doors were vibrating from the intensity of the bass speakers. Lights shone through the cracks of the doors, an assortment of red, blue, green.

For the first time in my life I was scared shiteless, afraid of opening those doors and completely standing out in the crowd. Told myself to suck it up and pushed opened the doors, took in a deep breath of smoke and air, and looked around. I almost fell over from everything that was going on around me. A crowd of people jumping around with the beat, lights flashing in every direction, The band playing as if death would come if they stopped playing and a few people being flung around in the air. My jaw dropped from seeing how high they were being thrown by those rubber contraptions.

_At that time I thought it was the craziest thing in the world, but eventually in years to come it turned into a second home for me. A playhouse where you could act however you pleased._

I found the bar in the corner and sat down, still staring up at the band that was playing. The music was heart pumping, from the screaming fans to the lead guitarists riffs. I felt a tap on my shoulder, turned and saw the bartender right in front of me.

"What's your poison, Rob Roy?" He asked while drying a few shot glasses. From what I could tell he looked only a few years older than me, had short black hair on the left side of his face and long lime green which went down to his chin on the other. He wore a fishnet shirt underneath a sexpistols T-shirt, with large safety pins that were clipped on the shoulders.

"Huh, whose Rob Roy?" Not sure if he was talking to me, or some guy named Rob Roy. He laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever, the looked up to face me. That's when I noticed he had silver rings across his eyebrows instead of the hair that should have grown there.

"What'cha wanna drink, boy?" he asked with a smile on his face. I could have had any drink I wanted, but of course I had to say the first that came to mind.

"Water, just a water thanks." I smacked myself after saying it but the bartender didn't seem to notice the motion.

"Ok a fisherman's daughter for the left in the lurch Rob Roy," He said then turned around to grab a glass. I would be lying if I said that I had a clue what he was talking about. I took my water and went back at watching the band, after two glasses of water and several bands later an tall thin man walked onto the stage.

"Welcome, Welcome to the Demonz daiz. Hope all you drunken wankers are having a fucking time!" He was met with a bunch of screaming people, he smiled at the reaction. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the beginning of the End. The show stoppers of the evening. Ladies and Gent's I present to you the new and upcoming stars..." He waited giving us all a dramatic pause, "Put your hands together for INDUS PHOENIX!"


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2

OMG! NO WAY! (Squeals like a little girl, jk) I'm actually updating this story which is a surprise to me as well. I can only hope someone out there is still reading. Peace out.

The crowd roared, stomping on the ground, screaming the band's name just making any noise to fill the room with sound. 'Indus Phoenix' I tried wrapping my brain around the name. The thin man walked off the stage smiling motioning for the crowd to keep the volume down. The speakers hummed of static from the silence. The crowd grew silent and still the music wasn't starting. I couldn't tell if the equipment was malfunctioning or if it was a bad call on the host to announce them too soon. I started to lean closer to one of the speakers to get a better listen. I heard the buzzing but nothing coming from the instruments.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Rob Roy," the bartender smiled at me. Before I even had a chance to turn away a guitar strum exploded throughout the room. I jumped back and accidently threw the glass of water in the air causing the front of my shirt to get drenched. Thankfully my reflexes were working and I grabbed the glass before it hit the floor and placed it onto the counter. The bartender was laughing at me at the other side of the bar. Turning back to the stage the music was booming at this point, but the band was nowhere to be seen.

A smoke began to fill the stage quickly covering so there was nothing to see behind it. The lead singer walked through the smoke and gave an ear piercing scream without a microphone then a flash of light burst and the smoke was gone leaving the band playing behind him. That's when I noticed that it was Vlad, the guy from the night before. He wore a form fitting black shirt with black flared out pants and cut off gloves. Vlad seemed to reach in thin air and produce a microphone in hand smiling to the crowd as they burst in hysterics. The other players in the band were the same guys that were in the alley. The bass player on Vlad's left wore a ratty old coat dark brown pants and a top hat. The drummer was shirtless but he wore a spiked choke collar. That's when I saw her, Jezebel. She stood at Vlad's right side playing a guitar.

I couldn't help myself my eyes were attached to her every move as she swayed with the music. She wore one of her signature corset tops with a short frilly black skirt. It was amazing how she expertly moved her fingers against the strings. I stood up and started walking towards the stage. Trying to avoid the mosh pit as best I could and having to waver in and out of the crowd to get a better look. Listening to the lyrics as they related to everything that was going on in my life, it was a feeling I never experienced before. I listened to the melody that was sending shock waves into my system. I actually caught myself stop and sway with the rest of the crowd. I don't care at this point what I look like. I'll let this whole experience hit me.

That's when out of nowhere a fist slammed into the side of my face. I felt myself fall to the floor, the wind knocked right out of me, I was shocked even more so when a large hand grabbed me and lifted me onto my feet. The man was huge, who had just punched me, and he just smiled and patted me on the same cheek that was throbbing at this point and ran back into the pit. My cheek felt sore and painful just at the touch so I put a hand covering it and made my way to the front of the stage to avoid anymore flying fists. I looked around, there were Goths surrounding the entire room, but I took a closer look and saw people just like me. These were people who were moved by the same music, people who were having fun that probably had horrible problems when they got home but were going to enjoy the time they had here because this was an escape for them. That's exactly what I wanted and that's what I was doing. Not giving a damn what my parents would think of my behavior, not caring what my friends would think of me. I was banging my head to the music just like everyone else in the room. Seven songs later Indus Phoenix took a bow and the crowd began to disburse. I don't want to leave just yet. I don't want this night to end but everyone is leaving and I have to go back to what I suppose is reality. I felt a slap on his shoulder that made me jump.

"You showed up, oh sorry didn't mean to scare you," Vlad smiled down at me. He sat down at the edge of the stage floor. "So what you think?"

"It was…I mean…I," I tried to get the words out but kept stumbling with the right thing to say. I just couldn't explain how amazing a night this experience was for me.

"It was that bad huh?" Vlad laughed.

"No it was brilliant it was beyond brilliant I can't tell you how amazing it was," I felt like an idiot stammering on. Vlad put his hand on my shoulder with a large smile on his face.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," he chuckled. "Well it was definitely an eventful concert for you I can see. You have a large bruise on your face and your shirt is completely wet." Looking down at my shirt I had completely forgotten all about it. "Well were going to celebrate with a couple of drinks after we are set. You wanna pop along?" I nodded enthusiastically. Vlad laughed patted his shoulder again and stood to his feet. "Ok you wait here I'm going to tell the others and then we'll go. Oh here," Vlad took off his shirt and threw it down to him.

"You don't have to give this to me," I tried protesting.

"No you wear it I have another shirt in the back I'll wear, plus you might get cold with the wet shirt when we head outside." He then left to the back of the stage. I took off the wet shirt and stuffed it in my back pocket. I slipped the black shirt on, it was a bit big on me but I didn't think it mattered. I then looked around seeing the crowd had left leaving a huge mess behind. The bartender was finishing up cleaning the bar. The host was locking the doors while some creatures were cleaning up the mess. They definitely aren't elves, maybe goblins but why would goblins be here. They're bigger than elves uglier too, but they work better than dobby that's for sure. What a stupid elf.

"Oh shut up!" Jezebel yelled. I turned and saw the band walking towards me with their packed up instruments. I hadn't realized how long I was caught up into my thoughts. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Three of the members of the band stood just in front of me, Vlad was further behind talking to the host most likely getting their pay for the night. There was an awkward silence between all of us I didn't know what to say and I think neither did they.

"Hi," I stammered a little waving at them. Jezebel had a slight smirk on her face I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hi," the one with the top hat chuckled a little. That's when Vlad walked over and thankfully killed the awkward silence for us all.

"So he said that he would book us again and that there may be a bigger turn out. Only problem is that we would be playing after hot leather," He put on a painful face after mentioning the band. I have to admit that sounded more like a whorehouse than a band name. The rest of them groaned in dissatisfaction. "I know I know I was tempted to turn him down after he said that. Think of it though we would be playing after them. Meaning" He waved him hand suggestively to invoke an answer out of them.

"We could gloat about being the better band," Jezebel smiled and I couldn't help but gaze at her.

"Exactly," Vlad said they all laughed.

"Who are they?" I couldn't help but ask the drummer turned to me, who put on a shirt, shook his head.

"They're a band that plays as bad as their name is and their attitudes are bigger than their egos. Unfortunately they have a bigger fan base meaning they get better turnouts than the rest of us. So if we get to play the final slot it means we play off as the bigger band," he told me and I could understand the reaction they had before.

Vlad started whispering something in the ear of the bassist and the drummer tried to keep hold of the smaller containers that held his drums. I looked at Jezebel who was staring at me I felt a bit uncomfortable under her gaze as if she was sizing me up for my coffin or something.

"You actually showed up." She stood in front of me slightly confused but at the same time intrigued that I was there. "I have to admit that was brave of you for all you knew we could have set a trap on you."

"Sorry for the rush mate we'll introduce ourselves over there we have to pop over at the house. Have to drop off the equipment, don't get him too drunk before we get there Vlad," The drummer smiled at everyone. Without another word Jezebel, the drummer and the bassist headed off through the exit. I turned to look at Vlad who watched them walk away.

"Where to?" I asked innocently enough. He turned and smirked at me I couldn't help but feel as if I was a nerd trying to get in with the popular crowd. I guess in a way I was.

"Ok we have to get back onto the main streets and then I'll tell you where to when we get onto diagon alley." He walked over to the exit and I followed him the whole time we walked in silence.

"This way follow close," We walked through diagon alley. "So how much do you know about muggles?"

"What do you mean?" I wasn't sure why he was asking me. Then I see a door through the side of one of the buildings. "You mean we are going to a bar in the muggle world?"

"In a matter of speaking, oh get that disgusted look off your face. We are just going to spend a few minutes in the muggle world. It's the only way to get there."He walks through and I follow him like an obedient dog. I've done that all my life, with my parents, their friends and it felt strange that I saw him as higher than me. Through breeding I was higher in that stature, but I think it was respect that I felt for him. Which was strange as I only met him yesterday but within these few hours I felt something that I hadn't felt in a while now, acceptance I suppose. Maybe it was even a sense of belonging in a way, well maybe not belonging as I wasn't part of the group just yet, but I wanted that to change.

_ That night It would change something's for the better but that wasn't to last. I'm getting ahead of myself though. I wanted to belong that night and for a while after that I did it cost me greatly at the end and yet I don't regret it to this day. _

We walked through dirty muggle streets to arrive in an alleyway a barren sign hanging above a decrepit door. Vlad didn't open it and looked back at me hesitantly as if bringing me here was a bad idea. If it was about knowing how to get to the place he was safe everything for the most part to getting here was a blur to me, we took many alleyways. It was as if that's how they lived their life as gypsies running through alleyways avoiding the everyday wizards, just as wizards would just take special methods to avoid the muggle world entirely for the most part.

"Do you remember how to get here?" I shook my head no, that brought a smirk to his face. He turned to face the door again. "I'm going to tell you something not because I want you to know but because you need to know. How much do you know of the court of miracles?"


End file.
